


Too Far

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asthma attack, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan refuses to give Phil’s cell phone back, so Phil pushes him to give it back in the only way he knows how: by tickling him.





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and posted in September of 2013. I don't really have much to say about this one, I think it's pretty okay. I still do not know if this is even how asthma attacks work but ...enjoy. 
> 
> Original A/N: Sorry this took entirely way too long for me to get done. I wanted to have this out sooner, but after a minor breakdown, school and, blah blah. Anyways, I’d like to dedicate this fic to Toomanytickles because, they have the best fluffy/ smutty tickle fics and it’s cute and yes. 10/10 would recommend.

“Dan!” Phil shouted chasing after Dan. He’d snatched his phone from him while he was texting someone, and had run off with it. They’d been running around the flat for almost ten minutes now, and he was starting to tire out.

“Does Philly want his phone back?” Dan jeered, as he ran towards the landing of the stairs. He stood there and waited for Phil to catch up, catching his own breath as he did.

“Yes!” Phil said, evidently exasperated. He walked to him and crossed his arms, pouting a little. “Can I please have it back Dan?” He asked.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully, and with a sigh, he gave in. “ _Fine._ ” He said extending the hand with the phone in it to Phil. 

“Thank you.” Phil said as he went to grab it. 

Just as Phil was about to take the phone out of Dan’s hand, Dan immediately pulled his arm back.

“Dan!” Phil said lunging towards him to try and grab it again.

As Phil tried to take his phone back, Dan lifted his arm into the air. Phil stood on his toes as he tried to reach it. He eventually resorted to jumping, but every time he jumped Dan jumped too causing it to be just out of his reach.

“If you want your phone back you’re going to have to work harder that that!” Dan teased, still holding his phone high in the air, standing as high on his toes as he possibly could.

Phil came down from his toes. He crossed his arms again and groaned. “Please just give me back my phone Dan.”

“Why do you even want it so bad?” Dan asked.

“Oh, _I don’t know_ , probably because it’s _my_ phone and I was having a conversation with someone.” Phil sassed.

“Mmmm…I’m not buying it.” Dan scoffed, “ Who could you be texting that’s _that_ important. Aside from me, but you’re not texting me so-”

“Just give it back.” Phil pressed.

“Make me.”

Phil groaned. Sometimes Dan could just be so childish. He really wanted to punch Dan in the stomach right now but he knew he wouldn’t do that as that was a little cruel.

“How am I even going to-”

“I don’t know but until you do your phone is mine.”

“This isn’t fair.” Phil said poking Dan’s side, causing him to spasm and tense up. A small stifled giggle escaped his lips. Wait, was his boyfriend _ticklish_? How could he not have known that? If he’d known this sooner, he would have already had his phone back.

He was going to tickle Dan into giving his phone back.

Phil started poking at Dan’s sides with his fingers, sending him into a fit of giggles.

“Ahehehehe! Stop it Phil!” Dan giggled still maintaining a firm grip on Phil’s phone.

“Not until you give me my phone back,” Phil sing-songed.

“Never,” Dan said in between giggles.

“Fine then. I guess I need to step it up.” Phil said, as he intensified it to actual tickling.

“N-AHAHAHA-OOOHHHH!” Dan shrieked, trying to wiggle away from Phil, and up the stairs to a new location. The last thing he wanted right now was to have Phil tickle him. He hated being tickled, as he was extremely ticklish and it never ended well.

Phil wasn’t about to let that happen. This had been going on for too long for it to persist. Dan was going to give in one way our another. "Oh no you don’t!“ Phil said tackling Dan to the ground, pinning him there. 

"Phil don’t-” Dan started.

“Payback sucks.” Phil said. Phil began with Dan’s feet, poking and tickling the bottom of them, watching in amusement as he flinched away. He chuckled a bit as he turned his attention to Dan’s face. It was scrunched up tightly and his breathing was beginning to unsteady.

Phil laughed, using one of his hands to trail down Dan’s arm.

Dan gasped and squirmed, as he felt the feather-light touch glide against his arm. He whimpered as Phil’s fingers plunged further and was sent into another giggling fit when they reached his armpit.

“Ph-phil please! Not there! Anywhere else but there.” Dan pleaded.

“Give me my phone and I won’t.” Phil said grinning smugly. It seemed as though he’d reached his victory.

"No-AHAahaha-” Dan started, before Phil started tickling him relentlessly. 

Dan kicked and thrashed as he felt Phil’s fingers fluttering all over his upper body. He could feel his throat slowly closing and his chest become more and more constricting as he laughed uncontrollably.

“Phil, please. Seriously, I-” Dan begged, cut off by Phil’s giggling lips on his.

“You know the deal Dan…” Phil said in between giggles. He was enjoying himself, maybe a little bit too much.

“But- AHAHHAhAhA!” Dan shrieked, pulling as hard as he could on his arms.

“Surrender Dan!”

“Ne-ahaha-ever” Dan choked out, as he thrashed roughly.

Phil moved to tickling Dan’s torso. He grinned as he wiggled his hands across Dan’s stomach.

Dan gasped through his squeaks, eyes tearing up. He could barely breathe, and soon his laughs turned into a fit coughs.

Phil looked at Dan, only to realize he was a deep shade of red and was frantically fumbling around for a his phone to give back to him. He stopped tickling him, as an immense wave of guilt washed over Phil. He removed his hands from Dan, unpinning him.

“D-Dan?” Phil questioned nervously. 

Dan had perched himself against the stairs and had placed his hand over his chest, as he genuinely struggled to breathe. He could feel himself getting weaker. Dan tried to regulate it, but failed miserably. He finally resorted to frantically hitting Phil’s leg. As that used to be their code for “inhaler now.”

As soon as Dan started tapping his leg, it hit him. All of the tickling, and the laughing had induced an Asthma attack. Phil couldn’t have gotten up any sooner. He dashed to the bathroom, opened the top drawer, and pulled out the blue inhaler. He then ran it back to Dan, who gratefully accepted it.

Dan’s hands shook as he took a couple of puffs from the inhaler, wheezing in between each one. Slowly, his lungs started opening back up. He took a couple of deep breathes, though his breathing was still very shallow. He was all sweaty and suddenly very exhausted.

“D-Dan? Are you alright.” Phil asked, gently setting his hand on Dan’s back. It had been a long time since Dan last had an asthma attack. In fact, Phil had almost forgotten that Dan _had_ asthma. Thank god this was only a minor one.

Dan nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he concentrated on breathing. He swallowed and looked down. His body was still shaking a bit.

“I’m so so sorry, Dan. I didn’t mean to take it this far, and I should have known and-”

“N-no..” Dan choked out.

“What are you talking about Dan? I tickled you into an _asthma attack_ , just because I wanted my phone back. That’s _really_ not okay.

"No, I-I took it too far.” Dan said slowly. He placed his hand on his head, which was starting to hurt. “I should …have…just given you your…phone…back.” Dan said in between breaths. 

Phil wrapped his arms around his trembling body pulling him closer to him, and Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil kissed the top of his head. “I feel really terrible about this Dan. I’m so sorry baby. I just-”

“S'okay.” Dan said quietly.

“But do you forgive me?” Phil asked.

“Only.. if you forgive.. me.” Dan said.

“Of course I do sweetheart.” Phil said.

“Here’s… y-your ….phone.” Dan said, handing him back his iphone.

“Thank you.” Phil said as he slid it into his pocket. “Do you need anything else? Water maybe or-”

Dan shook his head. “Just tired…” He muttered.

“Do you want to go to your room now?” Phil asked, prepared to carry him there if he had to.

Dan shook his head again. “Can we just sit here a little _longer_?” Dan asked.

“Okay darling.” Phil said, as he traced circles on his back.

Phil still couldn’t believe that Dan had an asthma attack because of him. How could he have been so reckless. Phil looked at his phone only to realize the person he was “ _in a conversation with_ ” hadn’t even responded to the last text he’d sent, before this whole ordeal started.

_“Great to know everything that happened was worth it.”_ Phil bitterly said to himself.


End file.
